The Problem With Plans Made Too Early
by RonsInnerVoice
Summary: A fluffy story..but hopefully it will keep you off track...don't read esp if you HHr! ...this is for RHr
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not a single thing here belongs to me. 

I know I have not updated my other stories, but I just got a really great idea on this new story. Well I don't know if anyone else has ever done this before, but this is my original attempt. So without further ado, please read.

****

A Disturbance in the Force.

One would think that on a day like today, where the sun was shining and the birds were chirping, everyone would be content to just relax in the sunshine or spend all their times playing their favorite games like Quidditch or Exploding Snap or Wizards Chess… (Note: The author has run out of games here. He has just realized that there are no other games.)

And that was the story for almost everyone. The Ravenclaws were having fun, the Hufflepuffs were having fun and even the children of Satan a.k.a. Slytherins were out having fun. There was no need to mention that the Griffyindors were completely enjoying themselves, having managed to book the Quidditch pitch. Shouts could be heard all over the pitch as boys and girls flew here and there, avoiding Bludgers while looking for miniscule golden balls, and in general, just having a great time.

Well, all except one of course. Hermione Granger to be exact. Prefect of Gryffindor, Top student of Hogwarts (for her year), bookworm Extraodinare. She was also the reigning champion of the Hogwarts: A History Quiz that had been held a few months ago. No one else had been able to get a perfect score. (No one for that matter had even been able to score above 5 points!). But enough of her brains, what of her looks? Few boys had forgotten how she draped the arm of Viktor Krum last year. Her "enchanting " brown eyes were the topic of many late night discussions in Hogwarts, by boys of all houses. Many had tried to ask her out, only to be shot down like how a Slytherin found in the Griffyndor common room would be. (Literally!)

There was this one time where a 6th year Slytherin had actually (almost) followed Hermione into the Griffyndor common room. That poor boy still woke up screaming about redheads and canaries.

Despite all of this, Hermione Granger herself had never changed. She was still only interested in studies and her friends. Her new popularity didn't make her arrogant or rude. She would help anyone in their homework and when roused, she still had the fiercest temper, in all of Hogwarts. Proof was in when Ron Weasely had tried to copy her homework a few weeks ago. 

Well, it takes a desperate man to do stupid things and Ron was a desperate man. He had completely forgotten about the Potions essay due in two hours, and since he knew Snape would have given him detention for the rest of his life in Hogwarts, he had taken a risk. He had never meant to be caught. Asking Hermione to copy her homework was bad. Trying to copy it while she was doing it was worse. Stealing it and getting caught copying it was unforgivable. In all her life, Ginny Weasely had never seen her brother so scared or close to pissing in his pants.

As it was, Professor McGonnagal had been able to remove the pair of dog's ears protruding from Ron's head and the numerous warts all over his body, so he too was able to revel in the beautiful day. But to make sure you got the point, Hermione Granger was not one to piss off. And boy, as she sat in the library, it would take a complete dumbass, not to see the fury in her eyes.

She was reading a, one would have to say, lovely card, decorated in tastefully, with the words " I'm Sorry" boldly printed. One thing was sure, the person who had pissed her off was going to die. And in this case it was Ron Weasely. (Again). You would think that she would be pleased. Ron spent whole last week trying to make it up to her. Accompanying her everywhere and carrying her books. He stayed up late with her in the library and even snuck down to the kitchen to get her food. He had even taken up officially his post in S.P.E.W as treasurer. He had truly, absolutely tried his best to make it up to her, culminating in the lovely apology card that Harry had bought, and Ginny had advised him on how to decorate. He had really spent a lot of time just trying to make the card perfect. He had been a little unsure what to put in the card, so he had just stuck to basics. The both of them had watched as Ron tried his best to please Hermione who continued to make him feel guilty at every turn. And of course, the one thought Harry and Ginny had both shared was that; Ron had definitely not looked too sad at spending all his time with Hermione.

But back to the story, why was our Miss Granger so angry? She looked positively furious, with her eyebrows drawn in a straight line and lips pressed tightly together. She stared hard at the card, ignoring her other books. Slowly she began to get up and gather her books, while muttering angrily to herself. 

" That goddamn fool. How dare he do this? I am going to rip his head off!" Hermione muttered angrily. She snatched her Potion essay of the table, nearly ripping it in half. Throwing everything into her bag, she looked at the card again. She grew, if possible, even more furious. " He has no right to do this! I hate that pathetic idiot!" The last part was said with such fury that even Madam Pince raised an eyebrow towards her.

The angry look left her face as she blushed in embarrassment. Luckily none of her friends had heard her swear, or she would never have been able to live it down. Muttering a quick apology to the bemused librarian, she quickly walked out of the library. She made a quick stop in her dorm room to dump her bag, then made her way to the Quidditch pitch to kill Ron Weasely. 

She made quite a sight, hands practically trembling with rage, but clutching the card delicately. Her brown eyes, sparkled with rage and her lips, despite pressed together tightly still looked full. Anger had somehow driven the blood to her face, giving her a flushed look. Her hair had been released from the bun, making her look…well…hot. As in desirable. Every guy she passed took a a second look at her, some while hidden behind the wall. (While she was hot, she did look quite scary as well)

She kept her eyes focused in front of her and took no notice of anyone who tried to stop her. She only stopped briefly at the window overlooking the Quidditch pitch, glancing out to see if her "enemy" was there. Her eyes focused as she smiled grimly, spotting a all and gangly red-head. Spinning on her heel, she made her way down to the pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not a single thing here belongs to me. 

I know I have not updated my other stories, but I just got a really great idea on this new story. Well I don't know if anyone else has ever done this before, but this is my original attempt. So without further ado, please read.

****

A Disturbance in the Force.

Ron Weasely was having a great day so far. The sun was shining, the drinks were cold and the bludgers…. were bludging. (Author shrugs). He was also extra happy, as he had managed to do quite well in the friendly game of Quidditch, against the House team. He had only let in 3 shots and he had seen the way Angelina, (The new House Captain after Wood because no one would be mad enough to put Fred or George Weasely who, by the way, had been very hurt and launched a protest by refusing to play till Fred was persuaded by Angelina. George was very hurt by his brother's lack of control), look at him thoughtfully. His guess had been correct as Harry too, had come over and congratulated him on playing so well, giving him a slight wink towards Angelina.

In fact, everything was going just great today and the only thing more, he could have asked for today, was for Hermione to be down there with them. 

You know, just so she could enjoy herself as well.

Not for any special reason.

You know. 

Just because… even though he was having one of the best days of his life, he was still missing her. The way she would laugh at him, her bright eyes twinkling or the way she would smile at him when he made a good save. The last few days he had spent with her had truly been great, not that he would ever admit to anyone. She herself, had been in a really good mood and they hadn't had a single argument. He still felt pretty guilty though, about the whole copying incident and so had given her a card. He hoped she liked it because he had put hours into trying to make it nice enough for her.

He couldn't understand why he felt such delight in being in her presence. Ok, maybe she had become the one of the hottest girls around, but -

" Hey!" Harry suddenly gave him a hard slap on the back. Scowling back at him, Ron moved over in the grass to make some space for his best friend." What were you thinking about? You looked pretty zoned out just now." Harry asked again, giving him a stupid smirk. Ron scowled again. He knew what Harry was going to say so he just turned around and tried to ignore him. 

"Let me guess. You not even going to dignify my silly question with an answer. Hmm… I wonder who else would think like that? You know she's rubbing off on you too much."

Ron went red. Trust Harry to make such a dumb, unproven, out of point remark like …like… well like him wasn't it? _Mental note Ron_, _don't influence Harry too much_. And anyway there was nothing wrong in being influenced by his Mione, she was quite perfect so-

" Ahem!" Ron blushed, as he realized Harry had caught him again. " There you go again, daydreaming. Wonder who its about…" Harry trailed off as the tell tale blush on Ron's face gave him away. He pretended not to see and continued." Hmm… let's guess, shall we?"

Getting up, he brushed his pants and began, " Let's see. You were daydreaming about someone, who has long bushy brown hair, enchanting chocolate eyes, and smile to break all hearts. Well, " he winked at Ron," to you that's what she looks like in your dreams I guess…though she's probably not wearing anythi-What's the matter mate? Am I getting warm?" Harry grinned, as now, Ron's neck started to turn red. He could hear Ron mumbling to himself as he continued. " What was I saying? Oh yeah… In your dreams she's probably wearing, the fiercest expression I have ever seen her wear." Harry suddenly stopped, causing Ron to turn and look at him.

Harry, he noticed was getting a quite scared expression on his face. Turning to look at what Harry was looking, he saw the love of-!!! What the hell was he thinking?!? Mione…. No no…Hermione…yeah…that's it Ronny boy. Calm down. Ok ok…Well anyway, Ron focused again. Eh… wait a minute. She did look pretty scary with that look on her face. 

" Hey Harry do…" Ron trailed off as he realized that Harry was gone. And not only Harry, there was no one within a 2 meter radius of him! Hermione continued to make her way towards him as he realized that that look must be for him! His palms began to sweat as he remembered that the last time she had such an expression on her face, he had a wart on his ass. God…he shuddered…he couldn't go through that again!He tried to get up and run but Hermione reached him first.

"RONALD WEASELY!!!!!!" She screamed.

Ron, by this time, was just trying to keep his bowels from spilling." JUST WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!?!?" She thrust out his card at him. Ron gaped at it. Did he do it wrong? Couldn't be! He knew he would get in trouble if he wrote the wrong thing so he had just put sorry-

" HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?!?!?!?" She screamed again, this time taking another step towards him and pushing her face right up to his. For a while, Ron could not move.

He was captivated by her anger and beauty, as a deep-sea diver about to be eaten by a shark, was. He just stood there, feeling the heat of her anger just drape around him, warming him to his toes. In that moment he was tempted to give in to his feelings, there and then, to just kiss her. The desire increased till, as everything else fell away, he could hear or see nothing else. He could see Hermione continue to shout but all he could not hear the words. 

Time for him, had stopped, as though it were just waiting for him to give in and finally take her in his arms. In that moment he realized, that he was in love with Hermione Granger. But he wasn't just in love, he was madly in love. Visions flashed before his eyes, of the moments they shared together. From the moment they first met in the train, to the time when she had cried into his shoulder when Harry was thought to be dead after the Tri-wizard tournament. It was no longer an issue, his heart debated with his head. His choice, the one jointly and truly shared by every part of his body, was that no matter what, his future was with Hermione Granger. 

Harry, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindorians watched, albeit from a good distance, Ron and Hermione act out their play. They could hear very word due to the fact Hermione was still screeching about how Ron was such an annoying, irritating, selfish, idiotic prat. In fact, Ginny thought that her friend was about to start cursing any minute. But still no one interfered. They could still remember Ron's dog's ears.

However, something amazing to say the least, was happening. Ron was not running as he should have done, or arguing back as he normally would. He looked as though he just had an epiphany. A lightning bolt from the heavens one could say, that seemed to jolt him into moving. Hermione was still distracted by trying to list all the irritating things in the world about Ron, so she hadn't seen his hand moving.

Harry beside her gasped, as they both realized that Ron's hand was reaching out to Hermione. As though it was in slow motion, they watched, as he laid his hand on her cheek, cupping her chin with the other hand. The effect it had on Hermione was instantaneous and shocking. Her eyes opened wide as her mouth hanged open. Both of them seemed to be breathing heavily, at that moment, one in shock and the other in determination.

It was everyone else's turn to have time stop. Every person on the field, in the castle, from their windows, stopped in anticipation of what was about to happen. 

Ron Weasely was going to kiss Hermione Granger.

Slowly, he leaned towards her. Just inching, while all the while, slowly rubbing his thumb over her cheek. As the world watched, two pairs of lips met. Due to the fact that everybody was too far away, no one could really see what happen. They watched, as Ron finally pulled away, still with his hands on Hermione's face.

But no one could have predicted what was to happen next, even though most people had been waiting for this for a long time. Hermione seemed to snap out of her shock, as she suddenly brought up her hands and shoved him away, so hard that he fell. His face was a mixture of shock, surprise and hurt as he looked up at her. But if he was hurt, she was pissed. Grabbing her hair, she screeched,

" HOW DARE YOU?!?!?" She gave a shriek as she turned around and stormed back into the castle.

Pls read and review. I would really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not a single thing here belongs to me. 

I know I have not updated my other stories, but I just got a really great idea on this new story. Well I don't know if anyone else has ever done this before, but this is my original attempt. So without further ado, please read.

****

A Disturbance in the Force.

Hermione stormed into her dorm, throwing herself on the bed. She tried to calm herself, thinking pleasant thoughts. Full marks for Transfigurations, Britney Spears getting kicked in the face and the sort. This usually worked most of the other days, but not today it seemed. No matter what she thought, the memory of a kiss on her full lips, always brought one person back to her mind. Ron Weasely. The greatest prat to ever walk the face of the earth. The one person who turned her world upside down. Everything she had worked for, everything she had planned was gone in a second, stolen away by a redhead nut.

This train of thought only served to make her more angry. Getting off the bed, she stared at the card again. How could he do this? She was suppose to be the one with the brains, but somehow he had managed to fool her. She could just see him giving that insufferable smirk now. _Ooh just wait till I get my hands on that idiot! _She began to plot how exactly to punish Ron, when there was a loud knock on the door. It burst open as Harry and Ginny practically stormed in.

There was fire in both of their eyes as they spotted Hermione and clomped over to her. Hermione turned around. She couldn't be bothered to deal with the two of them now. But it seems they were not going to give her a chance.

" Just what the hell do you think you just did? You have no right to treat Ron that way?!" Ginny practically screamed in Hermione's face. Effecting a shrug, Hermione turned away, trying to move towards the bathroom. But Harry it was, this time, that blocked her way. 

" You are not just going to walk away this time Hermione. What you did out there…I can't even begin to describe how cruel it was! You are going to explain to me why exactly you did that." Harry's voice did nothing to hide his fury. He had never been so angry with Hermione, even at the Firebolt incident. Ron had been completely devastated that he had just ran off to God knows where. And still Hermione refused to turn around.

His anger getting the better of him, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. He expected a little bit of guilt at the very least. The last thing he saw was Hermione's fist crashing into his chest as he flew back to land into her bed.

Gasping in shock he stared at Hermione along with Ginny who looked completely dumbfounded. She began to back away as Hermione, began to stalk towards them, an expression of death on her face.

" I was cruel? Excuse me Harry Potter, did you say I was cruel? Was that what you said?" Hermione's furious face gave away her calm words. Looking at her, Harry decided that saying yes would not be the right thing. He wondered if there was anyway to break the NO-APPARATING spell in Hogwarts. At this point, Voldermot's lair was looking like a safer place.

While Harry was entertaining these stupid ideas that was spawned of a fear-infested brain, Ron crept silently to the door of the room. The other Gryffindorians gave him a wide berth, mindful of his pride. They knew no one could understand what he was going through but they all also knew that he'd probably beat the living shit out of the next person who talked to him. 

So they pretended not to see him as they went about their daily business, at the same time trying to hear what was going on in the girl's dorm. Ron stood silently at the door. Not moving at all.

Ginny stood firm and looked at Hermione. " Yes he did say cruel," she replied ignoring the look of betrayal Harry shot her." It was cruel and absolutely stupid." 

Harry winced at that. That was it. Bye bye world. He thought about all the things he never got to do, like snowboard, kiss Cho or top the Potions class. Sad it was really, so many things he would miss, like Christmas, Quidditc-

" What do you mean stupid?" Hermione's voice came through again. The ice in her voice could have frozen a volcano.

" It was stupid, because I know, how much you wanted it." Ginny stated calmly. Harry dug himself deeper into the bed. If he wasn't dead yet, he was sure he would be in the next minute.

However, Hermione didn't kill him or Ginny. She didn't even respond. She just turned away. Ron, at the door, looked up. Harry pulled the covers from his head. 

Ginny continued," I know how much you wanted it because I know you well enough. For that matter, anyone in the same dorm as you, would know how much you wanted it." Still Hermione didn't respond, just lowering her head.

" So keeping in mind, the fact that you talk about him in your sleep every night, can you tell me why you just did what you just did?" Ginny asked, crossing her hands over her chest.

" Yeah. What she said." Said Harry, surprising himself with his own courage. He still however, kept a good hold on the bed sheet. He didn't want to die before killing Voldermot. 

For a while there was silence, as no one spoke or moved. Hermione remained in her position, looking as though she was thinking hard. Ginny and Harry stood waiting, wondering and Ron…well Ron waited, praying and hoping. His hands could not stop sweating and when he had heard Ginny's words, he had almost fainted from shock. Hermione wanted it? She talked about him in her sleep? All this was, in truth, becoming too much for Ron to handle. His feelings had been on a wild roller coaster the whole day and it still wasn't over. He briefly considered going back to his dorm and just going to sleep. Besides if Hermione discovered him at the door, eavesdropping, well she would definitely do more than just shove him away.

Ginny stood as straight as a ramrod and glared when Harry started to fiddle. Harry tried an apologetic smile. He couldn't believe it that he had to go to the toilet at that moment. How was it possible that at one of the most important moments of his life and he just had to go. Hermione looked as though she was going to blab everything out and he was going to miss it because of his traitorous bowels. He started to shift his weight from one leg to another while all the while trying his best not to think of any fountains, or rain or tall glasses of butterbeer… Damn! He glanced towards the door wondering if he could make it back in time. He nearly gasped when he saw Ron standing there, staring at Hermione, with a strange expression on his face. Double damn! This really looked very promising and there was no way he could miss it. He half-wondered if he could ask Hermione to hold on while he went to the toilet." So Hermione could you just hold on from pouring all your inner and deepest feelings while I rush to the john and took care of some business? Would really appreciate it…" 

"I had it all planned." A voice startled Harry. Looking at everyone he wondered who had spoken. Hermione still hadn't moved and neither had Ron. So it must have been Ginny he thought. What did she mean she had it all planned?

" What do you mean Ginny? " he asked raising his eyebrows. 

"Huh?" Ginny shot him a confused look. " Not me you dweeb. Her." She replied, rolling her eyes and pointing towards Hermione.

" Oh. Ok… What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked, still blushing from embarrassment. What happened to the days when he could do no wrong in Ginny's eyes? Honestly …

" I mean I had it all planned." She snorted " Ever since I was young I had it all planned. Everything from being top student to head girl. Everything." She turned around, staring back at Ginny. " And it was all going so well."

She moved towards her bed, still talking." I would come to Hogwarts, be the best student, be Head Girl and be Harry Potter's girlfriend."

At this, Harry looked up in shock, his bladder woes, momentarily forgotten. He had not missed Ron's gasp, but it seemed both girls had, as neither even glanced towards the door. Hermione wanted to be his girlfriend? That was unbelievable…well except for the kiss that day before they went back home from the train station. But still… She wanted him? Had he really read all the signals so wrong? He had really believed she wanted Ron. 

"And I tried. I really wanted to be." Hermione said, this time looking at Harry. 

Ginny snorted." And?" She said in a cold voice." What happened?" She couldn't believe how shallow Hermione was. To plan all of this and to be so obnoxious to actually be Harry's girlfriend. _Like you haven't thought about it!_ I HAVE NOT! Ginny thought to her brain. Even if I did, I didn't plan to be his girlfriend._ No you just planned the wedding._

"SHUT UP!" Harry looked at Ginny in shock, as did Hermione. She blushed." Sorry… I was thinking about something else." She said with a side-glance at Harry. Harry too went red. Now that was a punch in the nose just waiting to be happened.

" I know what you're thinking. That I am shallow and obnoxious. But you have no idea what it's like to be me. I don't know how to make friends that well. All I know how to do is study and be smart. So what else did you want me to do? Which girl hasn't thought of being Harry Potter's girlfriend? " Hermione said in a low voice. 

" We weren't thinking that." Said Ginny with slightly embarrassed look on her face. She felt guilty about thinking about Hermione like that. Harry nodded in agreement. He still wasn't sure what to say about anything so he kept his mouth and begged his prostate to give him a few more minutes. "Anyway, you were saying?" Ginny prompted.

" Well I tried to love Harry. I really tried. You have to believe me Harry." She turned her face towards Harry earnestly.

" Ah…ok." Replied Harry nervously, taking a step back." Then what happened?" Ginny asked again, trying to keep the subject off Harry.

This time Hermione no longer looked lost or sad. " Your idiot of a brother spoiled it all!" Harry took another step back, surprised by the vengeance in her voice. Ginny, however, was beginning to get a smile on her face. Harry looked at her in shock. Was she mad?

" What you mean, Ron spoilt it? " she said and there was no mistaking the smile in her voice.

Hermione didn't seem to hear it as she launched her mouth. " That huge prat! He with his stupid smirks and that smile of his! Making me so confused. Arguing with me one minute, then being so sweet the next. I mean what right does he have to do that?!"

Hermione got off the bed, completely oblivious to Ginny's smirk. " Honestly, he shouldn't look at me with those blue eyes or spend all his time doing sweet stuff! He should be arguing and making fun of me! Not holding my hands or smiling at me. Or bringing me food when I forget to eat. Or putting a blanket on me and staying with me when I fall asleep on the couch. He shouldn't!!"

" That huge prat." Ginny said, trying her best not to giggle. Harry had finally begun to understand. Everything was all right.

" Everything was going so well! How dare he act like that and make me so…soo… ARGHHH!!" Hermione gave an exasperated shriek. 

" So let me get this straight… You were supposed to fall in love with the hero and get married and live happily ever after but instead you fell in love with the dashing redhead sidekick. Correct?" Ginny said, a huge smile covering her face.

Hermione turned a deep red as she spluttered." N-no ..no you go..it ..that is..wrong ..you so …bad off …you are so wrong. That's not what… I…said… meant!" She glared at Ginny and Harry, who by this time were laughing at her." Shut up! That's not what I said and you know it!" She yelled at Ginny. But instead of answering, Ginny gave a gasp. Hermione turned around to see what she was looking at. At the door, slowly walking forward, was Ron.

Hermione froze. Ron stood there looking at her, like déjà vu it was, just before he kissed her earlier. Harry and Ginny, could feel the tension in the air, almost thick enough to cut with a knife. Ginny stared at her brother. She hoped he would do something to make Hermione wake up. And Harry…well as usual when tension arose…he had to go. His bladder suddenly screamed to him. Oh great! he thought. He couldn't miss this!! Why oh why did this always happen when he was nervous!? He could just see himself facing Voldermot, over a field of dead bodies and going," Well Lord Of Evil, you don't mind if I go to the can for a bit do you? I'll just be a minute you know... cause you know…I don't want my pants dirty when there's a loud noise or something right mate? 

Pls read and review. I would really appreciate it. Any thoughts on whats going to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: In case anyone is not sure, none of this belongs to me. DUH

The final chapter of this story. I have come to realize that many people think I can't spell but in my defense, its not that I can't spell it, its that I tend to confuse my American and British spellings. It doesn't help that the stupid spell-check keeps doing weird stuff to my words. So I ask you to pls. excuse the spellings. Thanks

****

The Problem with Plans Made Too Early

The tension in the air, frankly, was killing everyone. But especially Harry. He couldn't for the life of him, understand why Ron was just standing there, instead of walking the few meters across the room to Hermione. If his Ron did not hurry up with whatever he was going to do, Harry was sure Hermione's bed was going to be very, very wet.

He held his breath, praying to his prostate to give him more time. This was turning out to be exactly like one of those Danielle Steel Romance stories, which he had once found in his aunt's room. Having nothing else to do, he had snuck a few to his cupboard and read the rest of the day. The language as well as the imagery used had at first …well confused him to bits; as well as make him slightly nervous. He had much trouble, associating Aunt Petunia with the beautiful ladies with heaving bosoms, and when it finally occurred to him that Uncle Vernon was probably the hero in Aunt Petunia's dreams, he had picked up the books and, shivering, flung them on to Aunt Petunia's bed. But now, recalling to mind the dashing heroes with torn shirts and bulging pecs, he was again struck by how Ron **_was …so not_** like that!

Well except, maybe for the torn shirts.

And the further he got on this train of thought the more he began to remember Uncle Vernon. _Great, just great_. Now on top of having to go to the toilet, he had to throw-up as well.

Across the bed, Ginny stood still, trying to keep her eyes as wide as possible, determined not to miss a single glance or twitch from the two "lovebirds". Whatever happened next would be the talking point of everyone for **_years _**to come! And there was no way that she was going to miss out on the gossips! It occurred to her that maybe they deserved a little privacy, but she rejected that idea immediately.

It was **_they_** who had put their personal lives on display for everyone in Hogwarts. Almost everyone in Gryffindor had been involved in one of their shenanigans (Ok, this I don't know how to spell) and some had paid greatly for them. She still remembered how Harry had tried to defend Ron when Hermione had caught Ron stealing her homework. Ron may have been the one with the dog's ears after, but Harry had been unable to stop trembling for hours after that. Later on, during dinner, when Hermione had reached for a plate that was near Harry, he had:

Jumped at least 5 feet in the air, **_from a sitting position_**. Fell and hit his head on the next table Apologized profusely to Hermione Sprinted straight to hide behind Professor Dumbledore. 

All in all in hadn't been one of Harry's proudest moments, and it had taken some time for Ginny to even persuade Harry to calm down to not go into a fit when Hermione came near. But that sort of thing occurred constantly. Lavender, Dean, Seamus even she herself, had been caught in their cross-fire from time to time. Even now, glancing at the door, she could see almost all the Gryffindors watching the show from the doorway behind Ron.

For a moment, she wondered how **_any_** girl could see Ron as that special person. After all, just because she knew Hermione liked Ron, didn't mean she understood it. Ginny could within seconds, come up with a list of Ron's faults that was enough to fill pages and pages, like how he was a slob, slow, rude, irritating, bossy, overprotective, and so on. But what made the situation more stranger, was that Hermione would be definitelybe able to provide a **_longer_** list of Ron's faults! **_And in shorter time! _**Ron, on an average, pissed Hermione off **_once an_** **_hour!_**

Oh of course, she knew her brother was a great guy, she loved him and all but if she, couldn't put that image together, how on earth could Hermione, the one girl who Ron had managed to irritate and anger every single day of their friendship, do so?

She felt a twinge of jealousy at Hermione. Why couldn't her hero do this to her? She glanced at Harry, watching him squirm on the bed, wondering just what exactly he was doing. She glared at him, mentally telling him to shut up. He shot her back a miserable look, still squirming. She sighed inwardly, _nope, definitely no romance in that one._

Harry winced when he saw Ginny glaring at him. He tried to give her a winning smile, but it came out pretty miserable. Looking around, he noticed that the door to the girl's room was now jam-packed. Everyone in Grffyndor was staring at the drama unfolding in the room. That is those that were able to squeeze to the front of the crowd. Fred and George were staring in a mixture of astonishment, curiosity, and wonder at their brother. No doubt they had found it very hard to believe that Ron had actually got as far as he did. Thanks to Hermione's loud voice, everyone knew what was going on.

Ron no longer knew what he was doing. His feet felt frozen, and sweat was dripping from his hands. He had a good idea that he probably had a look of terror on his face and it was exactly what he was feeling. He had kissed Hermione, She had slapped him and run away, and now she said she was in love with him. Well she didn't so much as say it, as implied it. But that was the same thing rite? After all, girls were like that rite? They liked guys to guess things rite? So all he had to do was….what? His mind was a complete blank, everything seemed to be replaying itself over and over again, fear and confusion tearing him apart inside. The fact of the matter was that, time was slipping by and he had absolutely no idea what to do. He wished he had never entered the room. He wished he had run far, far away. What had he been thinking?! Hermione was probably going to slap or do worse to him for eavesdropping.

Ginny wondered what exactly was going on in Hermione's head. She looked as though she wanted to make a break for it, but she would have never got out the Gryffindor-filled door. Her hands were hanging limply by her side, and her legs frozen beneath her. If anything, she looked even more terrified than Ron did!

As more seconds slipped by, Ron's face began to take a more sickly look, glistening with sweat. Behind them, she heard George whisper, " Ten galleons says he pukes on her." Ginny's heart stopped for her moment, as Ron really did look as though he was going to help George win the bet. She screamed at her brother, albeit in her head. If Ron did that, God help her, she would personally cut off his head and stuff it up his ass!

Unfortunately, it was the look on Ron's face that seemed to slightly awaken Hermione. The look of befuddlement and terror left her face, as she said in a loud commanding voice," Just what do you think you are doing!?"

The words, worse than that of a spell, stopped Ron in his advance. Harry stopped his squirming for a moment, shocked at what Hermione had said. Behind him, he could hear the collective gasps of the Gryffndorians. Ginny also looked absolutely stunned. Hermione, actually sounded angry and disgusted. The expression on Ron's face said it all, changing to one of disbelief and shock

Ron felt his heart turn to lead, watching the expression on Hermione's face She didn't want him. Oh god! She didn't want him! How could he have been so wron-

Wait a minute! Why wasn't she moving away? In fact Hermione had done absolutely nothing else. Her hands were still by her side, and her legs stood still. Confusion again struck him. He watched as she opened her mouth and said,

" Are you deaf? I said, stop what ever you are thinking of doing!"

He could hear the anger in her voice, but why then wasn't she moving away, or picking up her wand to blast him away? He stared at her face, as she continued to threaten and warn him away. Did she really want him to go away? Then what had the whole episode with Harry and Ginny been about? If she didn't want him, then why wasn't she moving away? His head threatened to boil over with questions and his temper began to rise. Why couldn't she just make clear what she wan-

He caught his breath, questions and anger forgotten, as he caught sight of her eyes. He remembered vaguely overhearing his mum tell Ginny how the eyes were the windows to the soul At the time, he had passed it off as crap from her Muggle romance novels, but now…

Harry watched, bladder forgotten, as Ron suddenly started moving again towards Hermione. This time there was a look of … he couldn't really call it determination, but rather it was a look of someone who had made a choice and was going to stick with it come dog ears or not.

Hermione never increased her volume, but there was a certain quickness in her voice upon watching Ron, that made Ginny take a deep breath. Could it be…?

Ron, made his way, his eyes focused on her eyes, even as her mouth continued to scold, berate and threaten him.

"Don't you dare take another step." she said. He took another step.

" I'll petrify you." she threatened again. He reached out for her waist, his left hand resting on her hip.

" Don't you even think about it." She said, not moving away, nor taking her eyes from Ron's.

It was then that Ron reached out to stroke her face, pausing slightly. If the eyes were the windows to the soul, then the only thing Hermione wanted was for him to do this.

At this moment, the entire group held their breath, watching as Ron reached out and kissed Hermione. But she didn't move, didn't react. It was as though Ron was kissing a doll. And after what seemed like an eternity, Ron seemed to realize this. He stopped, uncertainty once again present in his eyes.

Hermione stared back at him, almost indifferently; one would have to say. The both of them stood staring at each other, oblivious of the group who was still holding their breath. As Fred began to turn blue, Hermione reached out her hands to Ron's face and drew it to her. Almost touching his lips, she said clearly,

" You silly prat."

And kissed him.

If anyone has an opinion on whether I should continue or leave the rest to the reader's more capable imagination, pls let me know. The best things about posting a stories are all the nice flames : -(


End file.
